Jaded Diamond
by Hiarashi
Summary: The parallel to my story Azure gold. Takes place during the same time featuring the pairing Jae-ha/Kija (caution: boy x boy, don't like; don't read).
1. Chapter 1

AN: If you've read my fic azure gold; this one parallels it; only it focuses on Kija and Jae-ha. Enjoy my second favorite ship of Akatsuki no Yona! (Also, spoilers for the actual hot spring chapter in case you haven't read; I suggest going to look it up. It has a lot on Kija's past and is considered an extra story of sorts.)

* * *

Kija could feel his feet turning to lead. Was it just him or was his comrades getting further. He looked down at his staggering feet and back up at the retreating backs. Oh yes, they were most definitely getting further.

"Wait…stop!"

He felt his face go crimson as the party turned to look at him in this sorry state…staggering and slightly out of breath. He watched as Hak grew a smirked at this. "Tired already, Shiroi hebi?"

The nerve! He shot a nasty look in the dark-haired man's direction. "I'm not tired! I just.."

"Kija? Have you not been sleeping well again?" A softer voice spoke and Kija turned towards the owner and his red-haired master.

"Forgive me, Yona Hime-sama. I've failed you again, haven't I?" He felt the heat of shame in his face as Yona shook her head and merely only smiled.

"You have not. I'm glad you told me. I truthfully have wanted a rest myself for a while." Her face continued to glow which in turn made his face turn a darker shade of red. She was much too kind to him. The voice of Yoon then piped up.

"A man in the last town we were in gave me a map of the a few places surrounding the area. It's a bit outdated but if it's right; we should be coming up on a town within an hour's walk that contains a hot spring. We have a little income right now from the medicine I've sold so we should be able to take a break there." Ao climbed upon Yoon's shoulder as he spoke and began to clean himself. Yoon brushed him off and he scurried back over to the shoulder of Shin-ah. Zeno then jumped upon the back of Shin-ah, startling him, in a piggyback fashion.

"Yay! A town! Zeno is hungry! Let's eat first when we get there!"

"Hmm…I wonder what 'other' accommodations could be in the town." Jae-ha gave his trademark smile and wink that had everyone who caught on rolling their eyes.

"Well, I suppose we'll know what kind of town it is when we get there." Hak replied calmly. "I'd like to check out their shops and see what weapons they have anyhow."

"Well then!" Yoon announced. "It's decided. Let's head for the next town a rest up!"

XVX

"Eh?" The white dragon spun around to face the green-haired man in full.

"Well, I just figured you look fatigued and could use something like that to relax. I can show you the way; in fact, I may even take a dip myself."

Kija fumbled a bit. As much as the idea sounded intriguing; he wasn't sure if he could handle dipping the spring with this man again. The last time he had exposed something and even though it hadn't been a big deal; he almost felt in bonded the two of them in a certain way that left him feeling a bit uncomfortable. To top it off, he really wanted to just head back to their room and rest.

"I suppose I could go for a little while.." He mentally cursed his mouth for speaking against his brain. Why in the world did he say yes? The broadening smile on the green dragon's face made things all the worse. For some reason, he felt himself blushing and couldn't pinpoint why. He assumed it was due to the fatigue and went with it.

"Wonderful! Follow me then my dear Kija-kun! It's actually right around the corner from here!"

XVX

It was almost hard for Kija to hold his head up as he closed his eyes and sunk into the water. He really shouldn't have come with how tired he was. He could barely hear the green dragon's words he was so incoherent.

"Oi…Kija-kun? Are you doing alright? Ki…"

Then the sound had completely gone out and for a moment; Kija felt panic but had no strength to fight with it. Tried as he might; he couldn't breathe…couldn't move. His brain was shutting down and he could feel his airways locking up. He wanted to cry for help but even his words were at a lost.

Then he saw it.

A glowing red light and the face of his beloved master emerging through the depths. Her beautiful crimson hair and delicate features unmistaken able.

"Yona…hime…"

She smiled back at him and within moments had closed the gap between their lips. A passionate kiss that restored all the life in his body. The air was coming back now…Coming back…

"ACK!"

Kija sat up abruptly; gasping for air. What in the…?

"Kija-kun! Are you alright? Hey! Talk to me!"

Slowly, Kija took in his surroundings. Right! He was at the hot spring. He found himself sitting on the rocky ground surrounding the spring. Turning to his right, merely only a few inches from him sat Jae-ha. What really Kija's brain moving along was the expression on the green-haired man's face. Not only was his brow furrowed and he was perspirating but his eyes and the frown he wore showed one obvious emotion…worry.

The green dragon was worried about him. How should he respond to this?

"I…I'm fine. I think I should head back though. I'm really tired."

Jae-ha nodded and again it astounded Kija how the man had simply just agreed rather than fight back. "I understand. I'm sorry to have dragged you out here."

Rather than respond back (perhaps because he really had no idea how to); Kija just stood up and made his way over to where his clothes were laid out.

He figured all he needed was a bit of sleep. Other things would sort themselves out.

XVX

In a bit of daze he made his way toward the inn. He could still feel Jae-ha's eyes on the back of his head as he followed. He ignored the feeling and dragged his feet through the entrance. He figured he would head to check on his master before passing out. He walked up to the door and past Hak who seem to be almost guarding the doorway. At the sight of the white dragon, he gained that nasty grin of his.

"You look like shit, white snake…but then again, that's just your look."

Oh that was it! With his dragon hand, he shoved Hak up against the door with a loud bang…slamming it open and startling both Yona and Yoon. Kija merely just approached as if nothing had happened as Hak just chuckled watching him walk by.

"Better make the bed, Shiroi hebi is dying."

He could feel his face turn an angry shade of red at this. "I'm perfectly fine now thank you very much! In fact, I just got back from the hot spring and it really helped." He hadn't noticed it; but the noise had obviously brought the attention of the other two dragons checking out the other room and they sauntered in as well as Jae-ha; whom still had been following him like a lost duck since they left the spring.

"It was actually pretty nice." Jae-ha commented. Yona turned her attention to him.

"Oh? You went too?"

"Indeed." He took both of her hands at this at Kija's dislike. "If you'd like, we can go together. I wouldn't mind a second trip if it's with y…" Hak stepped in and placed his hands on both of their faces comically pushing them apart.

"I don't think she's going anywhere alone with you. Not if I have anything to say about it." At this, Yona turned her attention to Hak.

"Did you want to go together then, Hak?" A flicker in Hak's face and the embarrassment was replaced with a smirk. Kija could feel anger rise. It was bad enough with the Jae-ha; now Hak too?

"If that's what the princess truly wants, then I…"

"Ohhhh! Zeno wants to go to the hot spring! We should go!"

Yona immediately turned away from a crushed Hak (the expression on the so-called thunder beast's face had Kija smiling to himself) and toward Zeno. "You want to go too, Zeno?"

"Yes! Zeno hasn't been to one of those in a loooong time!"

Jae-ha stepped in front of the defeated Hak, taking a bit of pride in it. "I should warn you, they only have enough room for two at a time so not everyone can go at once."

"Oh!" Yona exclaimed. "That's alright. I was actually thinking of resting up here a bit before going. Zeno, did you want Hak to go with y…"

"Zeno wants to go with Seiryuu!"

An almost odd quietness filled the room and Yoon cleared his throat nervously while it was Jae-ha that spoke first. "Him? I don't think he's going to want to go…" Hak followed suite since he was standing right next to Shin-ah.

"He won't even take this thing off." he began to reach for Shin-ah's mask, whom back away and hid behind Yona which was off to everyone since he was much taller and looked ridiculous doing so. It was then Yona turned her attention to Shin-ah and spoke.

"Shin-ah…I think it would be good for you. You should go with Zeno. He really wants you to go." She smiled at him and after a few moments, he nodded and approached Zeno whom cheered and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out. Ao retreated from Shin-ah's shoulder and onto Yona's and began to curl up and sleep. "I guess even Ao is a bit tired. I'm going to rest up then if that's alright."

"Alright, I'm going to head into town and do some shopping" Yoon replied. Jae-ha nodded.

"I'm going into town as well. Coming along, Kija-kun?" He winked jokingly as Kija gave him an angry glare. He knew very well that Kija could hardly stand at this point. He turned his attention towards his master.

"Hime-sama, I'll be in the other room if you need me; I'm going to rest up as well." She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Kija, I will let you know if I need anything. Rest well."

He nodded and exited the room. He made his way down the hall and into the other room. At this point, he really didn't care he was still in his clothes or which bed it was; he just needed rest. He collapsed on the bed and in mere seconds; he was out.

Unaware of the presence that peered in the room to check on him one last time…

XVX

"Kija…"

The white dragon opened one weary eye to find his master standing above him. He sat up abruptly.

"Hime-sama! How long have I…?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Not long. I'm sorry to bother you. I just wanted to know if you could show me the way to the hot spring. I'd like to go check it out now and I'd rather not go alone."

That feeling in his chest that he felt around her arose. Nothing made him feel greater than when she needed him. He stood up and smiled at her.

"Understood. Shall we, then?"

XVX

"Wait here."

Yona nodded as Kija went in and looked through the doorway. Sure enough, there was both Zeno and Shin-ah still sitting in hot spring. It was a bit foggy but he couldn't mistake those two anywhere. He took a few steps in and called out to them.

"How long are you guys going to be in there? Yona hime-sama has been waiting on you guys! You should be ashamed for taking this long!" He could visibly see the blue dragon jump (no surprise) as they caught wind of his voice. He took a few more steps in and was about to physically yank them out when he heard Yona cry out from the entrance.

"Kija, it's alright. If they are not done, I can wait a little longer. There are some shops I was thinking of visiting anyway."

He spun around in the direction of her voice. "But! Hime-sama…"

An audible splash was heard from behind which caused him to spin the other direction.

"Zeno is done! Seiryuu and Zeno are going to eat anyways! Right Seiryuu?"

Kija watched as the two dried off, got dressed, and scampered out. He then made his way out to Yona only to find that annoying so-called bodyguard of hers standing next to her wearing his trademark smirk.

"Your job is done white snake, I can take it from here."

He puffed his cheeks at this. "Don't even think for second I'm leaving her alone with you! You do realize you are not allowed to bathe with her at the same time?!"

He felt Yona's hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Kija. Hak's just going to guard the door while I go. I asked him because I didn't think it was fair that you haven't gotten to go around town yet."

Kija sighed and let his guard down a bit. "Hime-sama…"

She smiled and Kija felt his heart melt. "Go Kija, I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

Despite all of his gut telling him no; he found himself walking away.

Sometimes he just wished she didn't make him that way. He felt hopelessly in love with her…and he didn't know how to change that.

Or if he wanted to…

* * *

(to be continued)

AN: Not that great of a first chapter but I wanted it to line up with the other one. I left more openings in the second part so there will be a lot more Jaeha/Kija in that one I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: As promised, part 2 of Jae-ha and Kija's story. This one being a little more adult and much more shipping love going on.

* * *

"See this line right here? This is my half and you better not cross it!"

Jae-ha stifled a chuckle at the expression on the bitter-looking white dragon. He really was an entertaining one. "Aww, but what if I get cold? You won't let me snuggle next to you?"

Kija's face turned an angry shade of red that had the green dragon feeling prideful that he elicited it. How he loved to tease him. "You can freeze for all I care!" He laid down and flipped over with what Jae-ha was sure was a small "humph!" His smirk widened.

"Ohhh well, I guess I should just go and snuggle with our dear master then. I mean, with Hak and Yoon in the other futon; she has to be pretty cold by herself, don't you agree? Kija flung upright sporting a look that could kill an army and spoke in dark, low voice.

"If you even think about it…"

CRASH!

Zeno had jumped right next to Kija and began to bounce up and down like a little kid. "Yay! We're all sleeping together! Zeno is excited!" Kija pushed him off the futon by the face.

"This isn't a child's slumber party. We need to rest up if we are going to be leaving tomorrow. Also, your futon is over there with Shin-ah. We can't all fit on this!"

Zeno tilted his head and frowned. "But…we did fit in the tent together, yes?"

Kija sighed in frustration and Jae-ha took this opportunity to put his own word in. "What dear Kija-kun means is (the suffix added to his name earned yet another dirty look from the white dragon) that we are always uncomfortably cramped in that small tent on the road. This is our time to stretch out and relax now."

They both watched as Zeno retreated over to his shared futon next to the blue-haired blindfolded man sitting solo (Ao being in the other room with Yona) and turned back to the other two dragons across the room with a smile. "Zeno understands but Zeno would still rather be close together."

The smile he wore left a bit of saddened guilt with them whom exchanged glances. It was almost sometimes as if there was a bit of lonely aura that surrounded the yellow dragon. Kija started to form a bit of a guilty apology but Jae-ha cut him off. "Well we will all be sleeping together tomorrow night so don't worry. Besides, you have Shin-ah and he's almost worth two bodies I'm sure." He smirked as his own joke regarding Shin-ah's height and him being a bit taller than the rest of them. Zeno's smiled broadened and he figured both the joke and the idea of sleeping in the tent tomorrow was enough for the smaller dragon.

"Zeno understands! Good night everyone!"

Jae-ha then blew out the candle and responded a goodnight of his own. "Sleep well then my ugly comrades." He grinned in the dark as he heard the irritated scoff at his right.

"I resent that!" He could hear the fluster in the white dragon's voice and it caused his smile to widen even more.

"And a special goodnight to you, dear Kija-kun."

The silence that followed was so comically that it took all Jae-ha had to not start laughing out loud. He heard a bit of ruffle and a grunt from the white-haired man followed by a mumbled "…shut-up and sleep!" He could tell from that response Kija was both too tired to argue and maybe even a bit embarrassed by it all. Good. That was his goal. He smiled as he laid down.

Wait, why was it his goal? What was he trying to accomplish anyways?

These were going to be some interesting dreams…

XVX

"_Kija-kun? Are you doing alright?"_

_He watched in horror as the white dragon's eyes slipped close and he sunk under the water. It must have been all that time being a pirate because instincts kicked in and before he knew it he was dragging the white-haired man's body out of the spring and onto the rocky ground above. He leaned close and realized with fear that the man was not breathing. He wasted no time placing his hands on the other man's chest and pumping it a few times before he leaned close and breathed into his mouth a few times. He gave a few more pumps and breaths and in no time at all; the white dragon was sputtering water and sat up. He felt himself breath a sigh of relief. _

"_Oi..Kija-kun..are you, okay?"_

_Slowly the white dragon turned his way and smiled. "I'm fine, thank you."_

_He let out another sigh of relief. "That's good, I was afraid…"_

_It then occurred to him that the white-haired man was a lot closer then he was a moment ago…and getting closer and closer to him while wearing the same seductive smile (wait, when did it get seductive?) The words Kija spoke next went straight to the green dragon's groin._

"_How should I…repay you?"_

'_Oh ho, anyway you want.' He thought. It was obvious at this point he was dreaming so why not run with it? He began lean forward with a smile of his own and close the gap between the two of them. "I can think of a few ways…"_

_Wait a minute? What the hell was that noise?_

XVX

Jae-ha woke up to darkness. He figured it was late but that was the last thing on his mind as he turned and tried to peer through the darkness and figure out what the hell he was hearing. Sure, he could hear Kija snoring away next to him but something else was echoing in the room and he was pretty sure he knew what was.

The next set of questions were: How? Who? And why?

Dammit it…he knew the answers to the first two….it was the third he couldn't figure out. How long had this been a thing? How long were these two…?

He could hear Zeno stifling moans and it made him cringe. This was just beyond awkward…a real boner-killer too.

Wait, what? Since when did he have a boner? His thoughts went back to the dream he had been having. Oh, right. Well that was a downer. Not only had these guys woken him up from a surprisingly hot dream but because of their current 'predicament' he couldn't even relieve himself on the memory of it. It was just waaay to awkward to do something like that what with them guys having sex right across the room.

Yeah, as much as it sucked to have blue balls; he was just gonna have to head back to sleep. Who knew how long these guys would be at it. It'd be pointless to wait it out. He flipped over facing Kija whose snoring had died down a bit. The moonlight was hitting his face just right to where he could see him very clearly. He smiled at this.

On the bright side; the view was nice.

Yeah…this new feeling was definitely something to get used to.

Lucky for him, Kija was quite a handsome guy. Yeah, he could get used to this.

* * *

AN: Bad? Good? A little repetitive, I know. I'm also taking it a little slower with this couple since their chemistry seems to suit that a bit more. I originally wasn't planning for this but the idea kinda hit me and now I quite enjoy it. Til next time!


End file.
